Let's Play Frosted Christmas
"Let's Play Frosted Christmas" is the 51st episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and the 103rd overall. It is the first part of a two-part season finale. Synopsis When Olaf kidnaps Quack Quack to harness his powers in a snow-making machine, Kaeloo, Stumpy and Mr. Cat set off to rescue him. Plot The buddies are in the desert on an extremely hot day (according to the second part of the episode, they’re trying to get tanned). Kaeloo uses Quack Quack like a vending machine to get herself a soda. Mr. Cat, who is trying to fix the car, realizes that its battery is dead, so he asks Quack Quack to hold up a golf club after connecting him to the car. Quack Quack complies, and he gets struck by lightning and the car gets enough electricity to start working. Mr. Cat turns on the air conditioning in the car, and Kaeloo scolds him for this, because he is contributing to global warming, making the world even hotter. He tells her to stop saying things like that, because she does so in every episode. In addition, he doesn't seem to even believe in global warming. Meanwhile, at his igloo, Olaf is watching them through a camera. He realizes that Quack Quack has powers, and he decides to find a way to use them. He has built several small robots similar to Serguei, and he sends them out to get the duck, having decided that it’s “time to add a little chill”. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Mr. Cat are sitting on the ground while Quack Quack rotates his arms rapidly, functioning like an electric fan. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat if he ever thought that somebody would try to kidnap Quack Quack to use his powers, and while the buddies are talking, Quack Quack is shoved into a sack by the Mini-Sergueis and taken away. The three turn around realize that Quack Quack is missing. At the igloo, Quack Quack is released from the sack. Olaf turns around to greet him, but has trouble getting off his chair due to his short stature. With the help of one of the Mini-Sergueis, he gets down and thanks Quack Quack, explaining that he is "making a contribution to the world, and to love", not just to Olaf and Olga. Quack Quack, who has no idea what is happening, is then pushed into Serguei, and his powers are used in a machine that makes snow. Smileyland is covered in snow. Meanwhile, the other three are still searching for Quack Quack when they are hit by a blast of snow. Kaeloo and Stumpy then conclude that it is Christmas, and they have fun playing in the snow and decorating the place for Christmas. Stumpy and Mr. Cat are discussing whether Santa Claus exists or not when they hear Olaf broadcasting the message “Bow down before your emperor!” from his igloo. Kaeloo realizes that Olaf might have had something to do with Quack Quack’s disappearance and worries that he might do something bad to him, and a furious Mr. Cat demands (using a megaphone) that the "auk" return their friend at once. Olaf angrily responds that he is an emperor penguin, not an auk. As Olaf laments to Olga that Mr. Cat is annoying him by identifying him as the wrong species, an alarm goes off, signaling that the others are on their way to save Quack Quack. Olaf presses a button, and three large gift-wrapped boxes fall out of the sky in front of Kaeloo, Stumpy and Mr. Cat. Stumpy believes that they are Christmas presents, but is quickly proven wrong as it turns out that each one contains an army of Mini-Sergueis, which surround the trio. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat start to worry, and Stumpy, on the other hand, is disappointed that he didn't get what he wanted. The robots attack Kaeloo and Stumpy. Mr. Cat, on the other hand, uses a golf club to hit them. Mr. Cat eventually manages to get rid of all the robots, but Olaf sends even more robots. Olaf then tells Olga he'll take her on vacation, and reveals that his plan is to turn the whole world into a giant mass of ice. A still image of the robots surrounding the buddies, with Olaf laughing in the background, is shown. Kaeloo tells the viewers to watch the next episode to find out what happens next, before she is chased off-screen by a robot. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Olaf * Mini-Serguei Supporting Characters * Olga * Serguei Mentioned Characters * Santa Claus * Mutant Carrots Trivia * This is the fourth two-part episode. * Olaf stroking Olga’s glass dome at the beginning is a reference to Inspector Gadget. * This is the second winter-themed episode, the first one being “Let's Play Hallo, Hello, Hola!”. * This is the third episode where it is shown snowing in Smileyland. * This episode is a Christmas special. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * Mr. Cat breaks the fourth wall when he complains about Kaeloo being annoying in every episode. * The scene where Olaf watches the main four through a surveillance system is similar to the scene in "Let's Play Justice Masters" where Stumpy and Quack Quack watch Mr. Cat through a similar surveillance system. Gallery Mqdefault.jpg Quackquackthesodamachine.gif 017320D4-AE8F-4338-8C09-42FF1B123A5D.jpeg 3F135282-C29C-46AC-BAE8-9354B5E617D1.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Winter-themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes